The increasing use of mobile devices is making wireless local area networks (LAN) (especially Wi-Fi technology) the preferred method of network access to the Internet, including access from within venues such as buildings and campuses. Venues that have this WLAN technology can include retail stores, hotels, conference facilities, shopping malls, schools, and city centers. The entity providing Wi-Fi connectivity can monitor the location of users, e.g., for analysis and marketing purposes. Location analytics can be used to estimate a number of visitors, determine the amount of time users spend in the venue and where within the venue, and the frequency of their visits within the site. This information can be used to provide information about movement patterns while they are in the venue. The results related to the devices located over time can improve operational efficiency and security, e.g., by helping to indicate where signage should be placed, or helping to respond in an emergency. These services can also provide marketing and retail functions, e.g., by allowing promotions or discounts to be offered to users when they are in the venue, e.g., a coupon to a restaurant within a shopping mall or an airport.